penguinchat3fandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Unknown4
Welcome! Hi Unknown4 -- we are excited to have Penguin chat 3 Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Penguin chat 3 Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro LOGO RED IS BAD. GREEN, BLACK, OR BLUE WOULD WORK JUST FINE! RED IS AN EYE SORE.-- The CPGuy from downhome Talk to me. Shucks i'd love to talk to people! 22:46, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Question Can the most trusted user (The user who you have known the most, or someone who gained your trust) become a b-crat soon so someone can help you manage everything while you are doing something. Thanks. PS: this wiki is so far going awesome! Have a great day! --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 22:57, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Thank you! I will be very sure to help you as much as I can. If a sysop acts bad I will make sure they behave. Also, I will ask many users from the CP wiki to come here! --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 23:03, 15 June 2009 (UTC) can i give shark b-crat powers he would like them so he can help--[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 23:19, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Wow! Thank you so much!!!!! Im going to promote you on my wiki! http://yoshisisland.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_World_2:_Yoshi%27s_Island_Wiki just make an edit and ill promote you! --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 14:21, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Logo Im confused. some ppl want the logo we have now because it has to do with pc3, and some want the old one that makes no sense. Which one should be kept? --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 23:05, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Problem Black does not show up good. its almost invisible. we cant change the color just because one user claims it hurts their eyes. What do you think? --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 23:10, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ill try green ill try every color.... --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 23:15, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Found the color! It turns out, lime green works. If CPGuy complains about lime green, then please tell him to stop. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 23:16, 16 June 2009 (UTC) RE: Of course! I'll be sure to vote for you! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!]] 01:18, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Problem CPGuy is promoting users to B-crats for no reason! He just promoted code to a B-crat! we need to stop him! there are too many right now! --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'''Talk]] ( ) Yoshi! 19:51, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ---- There are 5. That is just perfect. I though Code qualified: *1) He made the edits the right way. *2) He stayed positive. *3) He never asked for being a b-crat. *4) He created the right pages. -- The CPGuy from downhome Talk to me. Shucks i'd love to talk to people! 20:02, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ---- Yes he did, he asked to be a b-crat a few times already. He also does not even have enough edits. I asked wikia staff to de promote him. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 20:16, 17 June 2009 (UTC) While you were gone CPGuy3000 was abusing his powers majorly and taking over the wiki. I contacted wikia staff. They de promoted him and blocked him. He made another account and started calling me names. Please do not promote him again. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 15:41, 20 June 2009 (UTC) THX! THX FOR MAKING ME A B-CRAT! I WAS THIS DAYS REALLY MAINEDITING WITH ALL MY MIGHT!--[[User:Ratonbat|'Ratonbat']] [[User_talk:Ratonbat|'RED TOQUES RULE!!]] 19:48, 1 July 2009 (UTC) RE: sorry i was in a really bad mood i just tripped over my cat (yes, cat) anyways im sorry and i regret what i said ihope we can still be friends--Ced1214 00:01, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Really? ...Are you sure you were talking to me? I'm a sysop and rollback? Well... if that wasn't a typo then... Thanks(Sorry for all the ....'s XD Unknown, I was thinking about making more fun features for the wiki, and i have an idea. Can I Change the block text to OWNED. Everyone will laugh, and it will make more users stay here. I can make it like this. For example if i was blocking myself, it would say: '''Seahorseruler OWNED Seahorseruler with an expiry time of infinite. What do you think? lol. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 02:32, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Nvm, I did it, Tell me what you think. If you dont like it, i can change it back, or make it something else. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 02:58, 2 August 2009 (UTC) awards Could you help me make a picture gallery on the awards page? ~Teltu Am I... Am I a bueracrat? Because the "Block user" Button is on the top bar when I go to a user page. --[[User:Teltu|'Teltu]] Talk 2 da master of Pie! 01:15, September 10, 2009 (UTC) How do you do picture tables? I did edit the penguin chat page but am not sure how to put in picture tables to make it look better,I hope you can help. Idea I know I'm new at all this stuff, but I had a little idea that I wanted to get your permission on. You no the article on the sword? we should just make that another section on the ninja article. I don't know if I'm aloud to do this my self... So I'm asking you. Again Me new at this! lolz --Stone Jones1 22:14, December 8, 2009 (UTC)Stone Jones1 Hello Hi,Can We Be Friends? Flappy3819 Rocks! 16:32, December 18, 2009 (UTC) hi umm,can we meet on cp now? Adopting the wiki Hello Unknown. It seems lately you have been quite absent from the wiki. I am very willing to adopt the wiki from you. You do not need to agree, but I would be most appreciated if you did. And if you do let me, can you share a few tips? Thank you, --[[User:Teltu|'Teltu]] CHICKEN TETRAZZINI! 05:53, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:22, June 2, 2010 (UTC) LOL toatally not worth it. --[[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 20:44, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Reply I'm replying to the message you sent me. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 00:14, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Thanks for welcoming me. I just wanted to know if I can request to be a rollback once I qualify. Slidey5555 Seahorseruler Unknown4, don't trust Seahorseruler like that you should at least have a vote for Sea to be a b-crat......Plus he might do the same to CPW, he'll be rude to other contributers and they'll all quit because of him. -- MvtechChat • Blog 01:09, July 31, 2010 (UTC) you put a vote for me to become a rollback so make me a rollback you said you would make me rollback on the request page so can you make me a rollback . please 'Unknown4 ''' From Happy65 14:28, August 9, 2010 (UTC)